Hinode Sumizome
Hinode Sumizome' ( 墨染日の出, Sumizome Hinode '') is the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails ( Jūbi ) and a chuunin level ninja who came in Konohagakure from an unamed small village. Background Coming soon Personality Hinode is a kind, naive and loving person. Though she is vulnerable and sensitive, she is always trying to help others with their problems and is always joyful and optimistic. She loves to listen and help other people. Hinode doesn't like to wait around and it's rather impatient and stubborn. Sometimes she has a childish attitude and even if she is trying not to hurt other people with her actions and words, she can't stay mad. She is generally calm and tolerant but if she gets mad you don't want to stay around her. She is very polite and respectful towards the superiors and not only. Hinode doesn't like to lie, especially the people she loves. Also, she is trying to be as sincere as posible. Hinode is a good confident and a reliable person. She hates being lied and she also hates the arrogant, proud and insensitive people. Hinode is very curious and a little too emotive. She is aware of her qualities and flaws. Hinode is also ambitious. Appearance Hinode has medium brown hair and light pink eyes. In part I she wears an pale pink outfit and in part II she wears a coral red outfit. ( pics coming soon ) Abilities Hinode is a very intelligent person ( though she isn't showing this very much ) who is talented at ninjitsu, hand seals and stamina and less talented at genjutsu and taijutsu. She isn't a strength person, being one of her weak points. (more coming soon ) Kekkei Genkai She can use Storm Release, being one of the few peple who can use this nature type. She also has a special type of chakra, which is much stronger and immune in comparation with others types. Because of her chakra she is the most right person to be the jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails beast. ( more coming soon ) Stats Part I Coming soon. Part II Coming soon. Trivia *Her first name, Hinode, mean "sunrise". *Her last name, Sumizome, mean "dark". *According to the databook(s): **Hinode's hobbies are gathering flowers and singing. **Hinode wishes to fight Deidara, Sasori and Sakura. **Hinode's favourite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. Her least favourite are fresh vegetables, just like Naruto. **Hinode has completed 28 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 1 S-rank. **Hinode's favourite phrase is ''"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." **Hinode's favourite word i''s "bloom" (咲く, saku'' ). Quotes *( to'' Madara'' ) "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm weak, and you can call me a weak. I made some big mistakes and made many people suffer. But, you know, life doesn't come with instructions, and every person can be wrong. And that's alright." *( to herself ) " I'm not gonna let myself manipulated by the hatred. " Category:Original Character Category:Female